dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mercury Black vs Blaziken
Mercury Black vs Blaziken. ' It is the 14Th Episode from DBX Created By TOSHIKI OVERLORD. Introducing to Mercury Black From RWBY And Blaziken From Pokémon. The Previus Fight is Mistral vs Neopolitan And The Next is Senator Armstrong vs Cinder Fall. Description ''Pokémon vs RWBY! Merucy and Emerald will Cinder get a prison. Everything was going well until heavy equipment arrives. Mercuy face the starter type fire their characteristics, Blaziken. The latter comes to settle outstanding accounts. Interlude No rules Just bloodshed DBX! DBX Is heard several shots made by members of the forces special. Then is heard a strong blast of wind accompanied of a splick to end with the sound of a weight dead. Now a woman Brown of hold green t-shirt and pants white called Emerald, accompanied of an a male Caucasian of shirt grey and black, plates metal and pants black called Mercury walked among them corpses. Quickly find a crossroads because must take two roads and the time not them favors in absolute. Emerald: I will go to the left, you right Mercury seat to then separate it. Not step much time to find it with a platoon of soldiers. With a smile of confidence launches a kick are heard repeatedly and rivals lay on the ground. Mercury: Too easy Mercury ends in a room full of holograms blue for his surprise a species of hen of colors living as red and yellow is puts in your way. Mercury: And I that I thought have seen all (Cues Tekken 7-Jungle) Blaziken raises his foot right running three kicks in the air. Mercury knew what he wanted. Mercury: You'll be fried chicken '''BEGIN Those two running their respective kicking with their feet rights. To create a small wave of air. Then run other four kicks then back for another attempt to attack. Blaziken performs SLASH twice, but Mercury Black eludes them very easy. Then run four kicked in his face to then send it with a kick on his chest against the ground, although the Pokemon rises rapidly. Mercury: You will have to exert yourself more chick Annoyed by these words. Blaziken performs fire punch on Mercury Black accompanied by SLASH and kick jump high. Finish with a Blaze Kick. Mercury reverses by the blows, but quickly recovers to shoot projectiles of air that our chicken Pokemon eludes to respond with flamethrower. Mercury try to evade the attack but he was unable to do so, Blaziken opportunity that was to attack. The Pokemon executes a kick but Mercury it blocks with his own kick. The two repeated their movements creating a small shock wave that begins to collapse the place. Then Mercury uses all its air shells that were floating against Blaziken is an ideal critical hit for Mercury to run a combo of kicking against the Pokemon that is sent against the wall. Blaziken rises with its ability activated Blaze, that is appreciated by a red Aura around your body. Mercury Black responds with several rounds of air but Blaziken destroys them with his fire punch, creating a smokescreen and increasing heat from the air around the Pokemon. Mercury: I agree Mercury goes back and jump to try to injure Blaziken but this manages to keep with your fire Blaze Kick and punch. Mercury is upset and runs towards the Pokemon. Blaziken draws a smile, he fell into his trap. Blaziken hits the ground creating several pillars of fire going directly toward Mercury who could barely react. It is quickly enveloped by the column. BOOM it was the sound that originated. A badly wounded Mercury can be seen to the dissipate smoke. Blaziken runs Flame Charge destroying mercury into pieces. Blaziken is going place after this battle. Emerald found to Cinder managing to escape, the latter is badly wounded, quickly hide special forces. DBX Results The Winner Is... Blaziken Trivia Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Toshiki Overlord DBX Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:'Web Show vs Video Game' Themed DBXs Category:Complete What-If? DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:DBXs with Music